


Tribble

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Golden Child
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Посвящается Унылый Ленивец. Предупреждения: Кроссовер с фильмом «Золотой ребенок»; постканон относительно «Золотого ребёнка», преканон относительно СТ.





	Tribble

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Унылый Ленивец. Предупреждения: Кроссовер с фильмом «Золотой ребенок»; постканон относительно «Золотого ребёнка», преканон относительно СТ.

Голова болела просто невыразимо. Кажется, даже в то пакостное утро, после того как наглый и упрямый человечишко запустил в него Кинжалом, Нумспа не было настолько плохо. Наверное, всё же стоило остановиться на классической и привычной смеси этанола с производными бензольного цикла и не пытаться улучшить любимый коктейль, экспериментируя с денатуратом. Хотя, конечно, цвет и эффект были интересные. По крайней мере, в той части вечера, которая отложилась в его памяти.

Нумспа попытался сфокусировать взгляд (как и всегда после приятного вечера, человеческое тело находилось в некотором рассинхроне с родным) и, встряхнув головой (та отозвалась новой порцией гула и боли), огляделся. Последнее явно было ошибкой, впрочем, возможно (Нумспа очень надеялся на это) всё дело было в постэффектах и галлюцинациях: иных объяснений развалу, царящему в его уютной, любовно обустроенной лаборатории, он не видел. Перевёрнутые лабораторные столы, разбитые пробирки и реторты, треснувший главный монитор, странные подсыхающие жидкости и, как апофеоз всего, — буро-рыжие и рыжевато-серые тихо урчащие комочки неизвестной ему формы жизни.

Очень общительные и дружелюбные урчащие комочки.

— Ползи куда полз, — посоветовал Нумспа, стряхивая живность с ботинка. Живность понимания и признаков если не интеллекта, то хотя бы инстинкта самосохранения не проявила, продолжив штурм. Нумспа тряхнул ногой энергичнее, отправляя буроватый комок в короткий полёт.

— Пууурррррр? — с отчётливыми обидой и недоумением раздалось из угла, в который приземлилась зверушка.

— Пуууурррр! — с не менее отчётливым осуждением ответили ей из других частей помещения.

Нумспа предусмотрительно отступил на пару шагов назад — к выходу.

Вовремя.

Серо-рыже-бурая меховая масса, в которую собрались обиженные за обращение с собратом твари, возмущённо и угрожающе урча двинулась в его сторону.

Нумспа отступил ещё на пару шагов и, нащупав за спиной дверь, покинул руины лаборатории. Прежде чем продолжать знакомство с новой формой жизни, стоило хотя бы попытаться вспомнить, откуда она могла взяться. Создание чего-либо подобного в планах Нумспа не значилось от слова «совсем».

Прилегающие к лаборатории помещения также несли на себе неизгладимый след «удавшегося вечера», как это называли люди. Немного битой посуды, разлитые по полу остатки коктейля, что-то условно съедобное, три стопки научных журналов вперемешку с дисками и флешками, несколько сотен страниц распечаток расчётов и формул. Нумспа закрыл глаза, досчитал до ста двадцати и обратно и только после этого принялся за разбор завалов. Вручную. Применять магию к собственным заметкам он не любил — прецеденты бывали разные.

Парой или около того часов позднее, когда бумаги были структурированы, информационные накопители убраны в положенные места, а журналы отправились в шкаф, Нумспа уже примерно представлял, что же случилось прошлым вечером и что за мелкие твари оккупировали его лабораторию.

Идея уничтожения человечества после десятилетий, проведённых в наблюдениях за оным, казалась Нумспа дело бессмысленным и совершенно не нужным: по его скромному мнению, людям достаточно было просто не мешать, чтобы они сделали всё сами. Но приказ есть приказ, даже если маскируется под вежливое пожелание старшего по положению и званию, а значит, необходимо было хотя бы изобразить попытку исполнения. Чему и был, судя по расчётам и обрывкам воспоминаний, посвящён прошлый вечер.

Что именно сподвигло его искать вдохновения в старых человеческих ужастиках, Нумспа не помнил, но результат был, что называется, на лицо. Мохнатые комочки, прототипами которых выступили лангольеры и, если собственные глаза не врали Нумспа, кошки, деловито и сосредоточенно шуршали и хрустели чем-то в его лаборатории.

— Пууурррр? — доверчиво и заинтересованно раздалось откуда-то снизу. Нумспа вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Рядом с его стулом удобно устроился нехарактерно ярко-рыжий комок. И это при том, что Нумспа был уверен, что он а) запер дверь лаборатории, б) она способна выдержать пару средних взрывов, небольшое нашествие земных командос, компанию пятилетних детей и утечку химических или радиоактивных веществ. Возможно, даже всё одновременно.

— Пууу-у-ууурррррр? — настойчиво повторил комок, подползая вплотную к ноге Нумспа.

— Полное, — согласился тот и поднял тварюшку за загривок. Точнее — за верхнюю часть шкурки, потому что ни лап, ни хвоста, ни даже глаз или ушей, не говоря уже о голове или шее, беглый осмотр твари не выявил.

— Пуу-ууррр! — слегка придушенно, но не теряя энтузиазма отозвался комок, обвисая. — Пууууууррррр!!

— Пойдём-ка к твоим собратьям, приятель, — задумчиво произнёс Нумспа, пытаясь понять, каким образом это существо вообще ориентируется и передвигается в пространстве. — У меня есть к вам пара вопросов и интересная игра, «разберись, как вы устроены» называется.

Ещё парой часов позже Нумспа был уверен в трёх вещах. Первая — он никогда, никогда больше не будет смешивать денатурат с производными бензольного цикла. Вторая — он чёртов злой гений. И третья — даже если созданные им твари и не уничтожат человечество, то проблем доставят достаточно для того, чтобы люди сами возмечтали о смерти.

Сотворённые им в приступе безумного вдохновения создания не обладали ни разумом, ни конечностями, ни зубами, ни даже глазами, но при этом были совершенно, абсолютно всеядны и ненасытны. А ещё плодились быстрее кошек и мух вместе взятых. То есть при благоприятных условиях были способны уничтожить экосистему целой планеты меньше чем за полгода.

И при всём при этом обладали всё сокрушающим, совершенно не поддающимся какому-либо логическому обоснованию обаянием, благодаря которому обидеть, покалечить или убить зверушку рука не поднималась даже у Нумспа.

— Как бы мне вас назвать, мои чудовищные создания? — почёсывая всё того же удивительно рыжего представителя вида всеядных комочков (опыты показали, что они способны употреблять в пищу любую органику вне зависимости от степени её ядовитости), лениво размышлял Нумспа. — Может быть, «трибблы»? Коротко, звучно, непонятно и с намёком.

— Пуу-уу-уурррр! — согласился рыжик. Ему в целом было без разницы, что за странные звуки издаёт чудной двуногий: от него исходило приятное тепло, он нежно почёсывал шкурку в нужных местах и был способен всего-то с пятого повторения понять, что пора поделиться едой. С точки зрения рыжика, для счастья этого было более чем достаточно.


End file.
